Over Balancing
by BellaRina girl
Summary: Set after Brisingr. Eragon is on a scouting trip in the far north of the Spine when he comes across a gypsy girl, a tiny town and a big secret...
1. Chapter 1

Eragon slipped into the small village disguised as a traveller, his usual fine elven clothing was replaced with the rough garb of a farm boy, and he smiled at the irony.

_Little one, I will wait in the forest, come quickly._

Saphira landed nearby as Eragon slipped between two guards with a flash of gold. Keeping his head down he wove his way between the houses towards the central square, illuminated by the friendly glow of a community campfire which threw his smooth features into sharp relief highlighting the slightly elven appearance with his pointed ears hidden behind his dark hair and slanted brown eyes, these made him more beautiful than any human man but more rugged than any elf.

Eragon took a seat by the flicking light and nodded his thanks to a serving maid. He carefully watched the townsmen and women gather around the light and their faces as they relaxed in the happy atmosphere. This scouting trip had taken him far and wide, searching for men to help the Varden as spies in the Empire or warriors on the battlefield. He marked the small town on a mental map as a potential pace a sought for a place to say.

'Excuse me, is there an inn somewhere?' he asked an old woman sitting in the shadows a bit back from the fire.

'Yes, just around the other side of the square.' She nodded in the general direction and took a long pull at her drink. He shrugged and moved on. With inhumane grace and speed he negotiated the busy square and opened the heavy wooden door.

'Eh, what'd yous want?' a drunken man almost fell off the stool as he tried to stand and confront Eragon.

The rest of the room laughed as a young man picked him up and propped him up in a booth. 'Sorry about him, bad drunk but usually a good man when he's sober.' He wiped his hands on his grubby apron.

'Sorry, m'names Jon, I help run this places, it's my dad's.' Eragon took his hand and shook it but released it when he heard a sharp crack,

'Sorry about that, I am more used to dealing with a plough than hands.' He apologised, the young man smiled and walked over to the bar massaging his hand before picking up a dirty washcloth.

'So, how can I help you?' Jon asked as he wiped down the bench top in a long circular pattern.

'I was hoping you had a room I could rent?' he glanced down at the bar boys repetitive actions.

'Sorry mate, we're full at the moment. The traders have just come through.' The boy smiled apologetically. Eragon shrugged.

'Oh well, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to camp out again, but thanks anyway.' He nodded to the bar boy, sent an amused glance at the town drunk before leaving the warm stuffy room. Eragon reached out with his mind.

_Saphira, there's no room here so I'll need you to come get me, I'll camp out with you tonight_. He felt her pleasure at this through their bond and sped up his pace and headed out deep into the forest.

He settled down leaning in his familiar position against Saphira's softer underbelly, the glow from the still hot embers warming his bare feet. He wriggled his toes and sighed.

_I agree it is nice here._

Their mutual understanding of the relaxing calm that being alone together was pleasant and the warm weather of the summer made for a perfect evening. Both dragon and rider watched amused at a firefly that whizzed around their heads before getting bored and flying away. Nibbling the last bit of meat from the rabbit he had caught for dinner Eragon curled up contentedly against her side and was enveloped in a plain of blue when Saphira covered him with her wing, making a warm and comfortable living tent. Eragon fell asleep pondering what he would do tomorrow and soon rolled over, comfortable and happy.

The next morning he woke with the birds and tapped Saphiras massive foreleg. She opened her wing and blinked sleepily at him with one blue eye.

_Good morning little one,_ she then yawned like a cat, showing off her rows of razor sharp white teeth. He chuckled and stretched, indulging in a yawn himself. Methodically he packed up camp and cleared the sight, making sure that the land bore no signs that anyone had passed through.

'I should go into town today, I will pick up provisions and hopefully some gossip on the movements of the Empire. I might discover something good!' Saphira nodded.

_I shall see if I could find somewhere a little bit more appropriate for a dragon if you wish to stay any longer than today and tonight._

Eragon nodded and hugged her wide neck, his arms just meeting on the other side, he laughed at the feeling. 'If you keep growing at that rate I will soon not be able to do that.'

Saphira snorted and a puff of smoke escaped her nose. _I shall keep growing, even if I am as big as a mountain I will keep growing._

'And when you are that big, stopping Galbatorix will be as easy as squashing a fly!' he was amused at the though of a giant Saphira squishing the evil rider-king of the Empire with one huge foot. 'But for now we must be content with helping the people of the Empire who wish to fight join the Varden.'

The smile faded from his face, enrolling people into this rebellion was a difficult task, the point to which betrayers would conceal themselves was high and Eragon could not dare reveal himself as a rider for risk of his life.

With a final stroke Rider and Dragon separated, each heading their own way for the day. Reluctantly Eragon closed their mental link and took himself to his liar's place, a place he kept inside of his head that he could slip in and out of, keeping his real identity a secret and stay that way even under interrogation.

The mask he wore today was that of Kerren, a traveller who was sympathetic for the Varden cause, though not a member himself, born in a tiny desert settling. Eragon had fabricated the guise to appear to be an unremarkable man of few talents other than those required to live as he needed, and having metal access to the most remarkable mind of a dragon was not something Traveller Kerren would have.

Ambling back into town he past the village then doubled back, coming at it from the same direction as the day before. He walked down the main road, filled with young children, chasing chickens and playing with wooden swords, men and women walking to the market held in the town square, he followed the crowds, the rough woollen coat blending in with the clothing of the villagers. The market place was rowdy and disordered. Bright colours of cloth, flashes of sun reflecting of jewellery and the shouts of men, hawking their goods made for a noisy but happy environment that was uncommon in the bleak Empire. Eragon grinned and made his way to a small woman who was selling hot cherry pies, a favourite from his childhood. Buying one he made small talk.

'Well, I haven't seen a scene like this in years!' he grinned and watched the loud parade of human life.

'We try, with the Empire the way it is, its nice to have a little fun every now and again, and let our hair down.' She smiled and served another customer.

He set off again, making friends with the young men and charming the young ladies, making them blush and giggle. By noon he had learned little but that the Empire had increased the bounty on his head and was still searching for Roran. Thorn and Murtagh were sent out on patrol but only whispers of a new dragon rider had reached the little town, safe from the tumult of the rest of the Empire by the almost unpassable moat of the spine, only two caravans of Traders came through each year and they were well worn people. The men wore daggers and swords with familiarity and the woman were hard, some also trained with weapons. He continued into the boisterous celebration and past a small wagon laden with gypsy wares, a young girl stood nearby, her head held high and a long sword hung from one hip over her red skirt. Eragon approached the colourful wagon knowing gypsies were traders that no one trusted, often thieves and mercenaries. Before Eragon reached the girl a youth from the village ran past and lobbed a tomato at the caravan, the girl ducked it lazily.,

'Demon child!' the youth shouted before running into the crowd and disappearing. She scowled at his back and turned to Eragon.

She fixed him with a stare that made him shiver for even he, one who had seen things some would never dream of was transfixed by the unnatural colour of her eyes, like the witch-child Elva her irises were a colour none should be. This child's were black as pitch, no difference between the colour of her eyes and the centre. He swallowed, Many villages practiced strange religions and occasionally a child born defected or abnormal was abandoned as a demon-child, one who was believed to be a host of a demon sent by evil spirits to ravish the land, the youth had called the girl a demon and Eragon warranted a guess that that was had happened to her. Abandoned from birth by something out of her control, such as her eye colour, taken in by a passing gypsy troupe and raised by them.

'I was just look-' the excuse fell silent when for the first time he glanced at the wares on sale, at the back in a shadow lay a large mottled black stone, polished smooth and oval in shape. Eyes wide he glanced at the gypsy girl and swallowed his throat dry.

'Where did you get that?'

--

**_A/N_**

**_ok, i know i haven't done anything on this is ages but stay with me-- Jax () has helped me with the storyline,_**

**_ and now i actually have one i might start actually writing this story in conjunction with my other one! i've redone some of it (the gypsy girl mostly) please any feedback is really_**

**_really needed, i would love it if you just let me know if you read it, and if its any good! _**

**_xxx_**

**_Bella_**

**_P.S read my other story, Twilight_**

**_This is How The Story Ends, by Bellarina girl and Jax Creation_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

'Get what?' Eragon was startled out of his surprised trance by the gypsy's voice and his head reeled with this latest development.

'I was wondering if that was one of the fabled stones of the Beor Mountains?' the words flew out of his mouth of their own accord, the lie coming simply. The gypsy girl raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically.

'I don't know, I have never heard of those legends.' Again Eragon was surprised at her soft melodic voice, uncommon among the rough gypsy people.

'how much is it?' he reached over and picked up the dragon egg in awe. The smooth surface was a shiny black, but not dark, it reflected all light, making it almost impossible to see. The obsidian surface patterned with silver and white spider-web like veins. He ran a sun browned hand over the egg and then drew the small dagger tied to his waist. The gypsy girl stepped forward and started to protest but Eragon cut her off.

'don't worry, I will not harm it.' He turned the knife on its side and struck the stone with the flat of the blade like the jeweler in Carvahall all those years ago, and like then, the hollow egg sounded a deep bell like tone that resonated in their throats.

'What was that?!' the young gypsy stood behind his elbow, her black eyes wide in surprise.

Eragon took a deep breath and ran through all he knew about dragons and their eggs. He sighed, it wasn't much and he certainly didn't know enough to make a proper decision. He needed to know more about the egg and its origins with the gypsies. He released the breath and turned towards the girl, startling her. She narrowed her eyes at his uncertain expression.

'Well?'

'I would like to purchase this stone, but I would also like to know more about it. Is there anyway we could talk tonight?' he tried to keep his voice measure and smooth, projecting as much charm as he could, hoping she could accept and give him the details. The girl glanced up at the sky and accurately measured the time.

'I have to go back to my people with my profits tonight-' she was interrupted by a great shout from the market people and they scarpered to get out of the way of a big grey horse who plunged into the mass of humanity, the rider was a man around the dame age as Eragon or a little older. He also wore the loud colourful garb of a gypsy and whooped and yelled as the huge gelding wove between the town people. When he reached Eragon and the gypsy girl he pulled up the gelding and gave them a cheery salute.

'Hoi! The Chief sent me to help!' and with that he dismounted in one smooth precise action betraying years of practice.

'Hey Aévy, who's this?' The young man had the traditional look of the gypsy with their dark hair and eyes, suntanned skin and well worn clothes; loose trousers of royal blue and a loose shirt of a lighter blue. He was barefoot and the horse un-tacked. Eragon nodded at him and turned back to the girl.

'This is a _customer_, and I don't need help!' both Eragon and the gypsy man hid chuckles at her icy tone and murderous expression.

'Ok then, I'll fetch Jhara.' As easy as he dismounted the gypsy pulled himself up on the huge grey and wheeled him sharply away and trotted down the road. The girl sighed.

'Even Pa donna trust me! Well, it is his stone so you had better talk to him.' In her anger the polite, complete form of speech she had been using previously gave way to rough street walker talk.

'Well!' she roughly pulled down one side of the open wagon and shut it with a snap. 'if he needs Nix ta check up on me then obviously I canna handle this myself!' the other side of the wagon shut with a loud snap. 'You can talk to my Father about the stone,' she paused her anger spent and looked up at Eragon closely.

'What is your name?'

Knowing he may need the alliance with the gypsies in the future depending on the egg he thought it best to give Aévy his tree name.

'I am Eragon.' He said gravely, she shrugged and handed him a piece of thick but supple well used leather.

'Hold onna this.'

He held the strap and watcher her untangle the rest of the bundle showing it to be a harness for the wagon. She undid a few of the buckles and laid the harness between two long shafts in front of the wagon ready to receive a horse. Right on cue came Nix on his grey and following close behind was a beautiful black filly. She was slender and leggy, built for speed and endurance she was a beauty and knew it, holding her head high and that combined with her high legged trot, lifted tail and dished face she had the characteristics of the dainty Arab horses. Seeing her mistress she whinnied happily and walked over to give her an extensive face-licking. The strong minded gypsy girl flung her arms around the filly's neck and buried her face into her mane and the horse nickered softly. Eragon left a strange feeling of déjà vu and wondered if that was how he and Saphira appeared. He sighed regretfully and wished for a moment in which he could call her and explain the extraordinary events of that afternoon. He was bought out of his daydreaming by a shout from the gypsy boy.

'Hey, what's with him?' Nix frowned slightly.

'He wants the stone,' she turned back to him. 'Stay in town tonight. I will come with Nix to meet you at the gates to the city at 4 hours after sunup ,if he wanna deal with you.' She grinned and pulled herself upon Jhara's back with ease.

'Tomorrow then.' Eragon grinned widely but it fell when she scowled and raised her chin.

'Tomorrow.'

In a second Nix and Aévy were swallowed up by the swelling crowd.

_Saphira, _he sent his mind swirling into the gathering darkness of the Twilight._ I have some news…_

Her surprise at the discovery of the dragon egg was expected and her knowledge at what to next was no better than his own, though she did help him come to a decision.

_Well, you should definitely buy the egg but we cannot take it far in fear of it hatching to one of the gypsies, first we must wait for about five nights before we can safely say the egg will remain un-hatched. If we take the egg back to the Varden when it should have hatched for a gypsy, it will never hatch unless in the company of its rider again._

So Eragon had decided to ask to stay with the gypsies until the five days were up, after that they would immediately return to the Varden with the black egg.

Again he spent the night beside Saphiras hot flank, enclosed in her wing, eating a cold breakfast of leftover meat and wild forest berries sour enough to make him wince.

Pulling his pack on his back he bid a reluctant Saphira goodbye.

_Try to find somewhere nice, I'll be back tonight._

Some things didn't need to be said when you shared your mind with someone. She nodded once slowly and blinked her deep sapphire eyes before crouching and taking off, clearing the tops of even the tallest trees in a single stroke. Eragon sighed and started the trek back to the village.

--~--

'Hoy Eragon! Up ahead!' Nix called him out of his conversation and he hastily said goodbye to Saphira and returned to his body. He raised his head and saw in a clearing before them the glow of a fire, strains of the lively music gypsies played reached his sensitive ears and the smell of roasting seasoned meat made his mouth water. They had almost reached the caravans. Aévy pulled up near him on Jhara and kept her in time with the wagon.

'When we arrive you must go talk to my father, the Chief of our Caravan and he will settle the amount for the stone.' Her voice lacked the fire that Nix's appearance had injected into it at the market but Eragon could tell se was still seething.

'I would like to know more about this stone, is there anyway I could stay with you for, say, five days? My horse is unable to carry me as she is lame at the moment.'

He carefully asked the question and realized as she looked at him suspiciously that the fate of the Empire may rest on how he was perceived by this girl and her family of traveling gypsies.

'You will have to ask my father.' She answered shortly and nudged Jhara to move faster and soon had over taken the wagon to lead the procession into the midst of the gypsy camp.

When they came between the last trees the sensations Eragon had glimpsed before hit him strongly. The shouts of the men and shouts of the children and they ran barefoot between the adults. Stringed instruments Eragon had never seen before sent out a fast merry tune into the night air as the whole troupe feasted on the spiced meat and vegetables and cups of hot ale. The loud boisterous atmosphere was contagious and soon Eragon soon found himself grinning like a village idiot.

People called out to Nix and Aévy as they passed, men raising a toast for the boy and calling and wolf whistling for his sister. Both youths joined in happily shouting out to friends and swapping insults with a carefree attitude. They continued past the music makers who started a new song, their voices reaching up to the stars themselves, warming the hearts of those who heard and causing a stampede of both men and women, children and young ladies and their suitors to the trampled ground around the fire as they joined together in a bawdy messy dance, very unlike the controlled and precise dances Eragon had attended while with the elves.

'Aévy, leave your brother and that horse of yours and dance with me!' a tall well build youth ran up to Aévy and Jhara, his dark eyes shining as he tugged on her skirt.

'Hush, Rush!' Eragon was taken back when she giggled at the rhyme. 'I have to see father, and dress properly, maybe then!' she yanked her skirt out of his grasp and waved as they pulled away from the communal campfire.

'Whoa!' Nix pulled the grey horse up and slid off. 'I'll attend the horses for you, when you have finished bring him to me for some proper clothes!' he then winked and slid off the horse and deftly unhooked him. Leading the horses he took them to a small holding paddock where they were greeted by whinnies and neighs.

'Come, Eragon, meet my father.' He climbed down and followed her into the largest and most decadent of the wagons in the caravan. Aévy knocked loudly and called out to her father.

'Come in!' the voice was deep and full of authority, a foreboding sound in the darkness away from the fire. Aévy pulled open the heavy drapes and walked inside and embrace the middle-aged man waiting inside. He was dressed like the other men of the caravan and also had the traditional gypsy markings, dark hair and eyes with tanned skin. But contrastingly to his son he was short and stout and rather side around the middle. After releasing his daughter he turned to Eragon with a smile that made him feel welcome.

'Well well well, Aévy has picked up another stray hey?' his voice seemed out of place in such a jovial man.

'Sir, I am interested in purchasing one of the items displayed in the wagon, but I need to know more about it before I decide.' Eragon expressed his reasons before Aévy could causing her to scowl again.

'Well, now is not the night for serious business talk is it now! Stay with us tonight, join the celebrations and we can discuss this boring topic tomorrow!' his eyes then ran the length of his body. 'but they are not party clothes! Did-' he was cut off by his daughter answering the unasked question.

'Nix said he'd lend him some.'

'Ahhhh, perfect! Show him the ropes and I'll meet you at the party!' with that he left Eragon and Aévy in the wagon alone.

'Well, here.' Aévy dug around in a chest and handed him a few pieces of bright cloth. 'wear this, they are Nix's he will not mind, change behind there.' She shove him around and then behind a tall screen projecting from one wall. She then left.

Finally alone, Eragon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and held up the shirt Aévy had gave him. It was deep dusky blue, with wide billowing sleeves that gathered around the wrists slightly and a wide v-shaped neck that could be left open or closed with a string. He pulled off his rough travelling gear and slid the light fabric over his head, loosing his arms in the excess material. The pants were not as fine and only reached mid calf and were a creamy white the cuffs torn and fraying for easier foot access. Finding the leather sandals she had left him Eragon looked at them quizzically. Not knowing how to put them on he grabbed them and left the screen but stopped dead when he saw he wasn't alone.

The girl was slender with long wavy midnight black hair that tumbled down her back. She wore a white shirt with a wide neck edged with a wide band of lace designed to fall off one shoulder. The shirt was also loose sleeved but was kept in pace by a black half bodice laced tightly. The girls skirt was shorter than polite society required being just under her knee in length, and a bright cherry apple red, it was fluffed outwards by layers of petticoats in whites, greens and blues. She turned and Eragon gasped, in less than ten minutes Aévy had turned herself from a sullen but proud gypsy girl into a beautiful gypsy princess. Her lips were painted to match her skirt and her long lashes were blacked with oil to the darkest black and framed her lightless eyes perfectly.

'Well, what do you think of gypsies clothes now? And stop staring!' her sharp voice cut through Eragon's mind and he shook off the feeling holding him captive.

'I think that if the world knew you owned such splendor you could make a fortune selling these.' He fingered the fine shirt and studied the embroidery. 'the people that made these have much skill with their fingers.' The compliment to her people was slight but it pleased her and for the first time Eragon saw her relax and realized just how mush she had been on her guard in the village.

'come, there is food, drink and dancing. We gypsies may be vagabonds but we all know how to have a good time. Just be careful what you say and who you sat it too, however much we may be despised we have a culture all of our own.' Towards the end of this little speech her voice was lofty and upper-class, and Eragon was struck again by how different this girl was to those in other courts had visited. He followed her, almost meekly out into the flickering firelight than danced over the bodies of the dancing gypsies.

'Aévy! Come dance!' again the youth Rush approached them, this time not taking no for an answer, not that Aévy objected. He whisked her off onto the hard-packed earth near the fire, near the loud jumbled band consisting of homemade instruments before leading her in a fast, uncoordinated dance. Watching her colourful skirts twirl Eragon felt drawn in by the carefree atmosphere.

'You Aévy's latest stray, yes?' an old woman came up to him. He nodded.

'she's a handful that one, but Rush has always been able to keep up. And nobody is sure if that is good, or bad.' She smiled at the dancing pair, Aévy's hair and eyes flashing in the light and Rush's uncontrollable smile.

'yeah, she's full of energy.' Nodding the woman gestured to her left.

'would you like to meet the chief? Aévy's adopted father.' With once last glance at his host he followed the gypsy to a seat on the back of the largest wagon.

'so young man, my son tells me that you're a traveler much like ourselves.' The chief was a lean man, with a face that betrayed no secrets, his black eyes hidden under scraggy brows.

'yes, except I am not as talented as your people by half with my hands, I am but a stable hand.'

'yet you speak like no commoner.'

'in my village it was that every child was schooled by our elders, an educated man tired of city life.' He nodded impassively.

'your village is a lucky one.' Eragon smiled at the older man who observed him blankly before unsuspectingly bursting into laughter. Eragon looked at him, taken back.

'donna look so surprised my boy! Any lad that can charm my obstinate daughter is more than welcome here! Heaven knows Rush's bin trying for years!' Eragon chuckled at the seemingly impossible task.

'enough joking, you come for business, yes?'

'Yes, I am interested in buying that stone of yours.'

'Ah, so we come to a head. Now,' his eyes darkened and he lowered his gaze and stared into Eragons' eyes. 'I don't believe you know about this stone. Aévy says you called it a, stone from the Beor Mountains, a stone- of legend.' He looked intently at him, eyes filled with an ancient knowledge. 'but it think you know something you're not telling us.' Eragon looked up sharply.

'why would you think that?' his voice was measured and calm, covering the alarm bells that were ringing in his head.

'because you don't need a gift, to have seen incredible things, and know of things that only appears in the dreams of others.' His voice soft and kind, Eragon felt a sharp pain unfamiliar hit him hard as a memory of Brom, the father he never knew he had.

'what make you think I've got a gift?'

'the same thing that makes me trust you, instinct. Years of practice.' He chuckled. 'anyway, enough of business, I donna think my daughter will be to happy with if I hold-a you up any longer.' He stood and offered Eragon his hand.

'So…?'

'Kerren.'

'Kerren, enjoy the night and we can talk more of this later.' Eragon stood and started back to the party.

'And boy,'

'Yes?' the chief stood on the highest step of the wagon.

'Good lucky catching Aévy tonight, she is known as the spit-fire for a reason.' He left and Eragon was standing in the shadow alone, a smile pulling the corner of his mouth up.

--

**_A/N:_**

**_ok, chapter two! ahhh, one thing Aévy is pronounced Aa-ee-vvie_**

**_ok again, just chapter two, believe it or not-- i am being blackmailed. by my own co-author!_**

**_she said she wouldn't send me the next bit of our joint story untill i updating this one coz she wants to wrote the sequel--and can't do that untill i finish the first one!_**

**_so here it is.....a long one too, again, any feedback, flames whatever are ok i just really need to know if anyone actually reads it, and/or likes it!_**

**_thanks for reading, if you've done so!_**

**_xxx_**

**_Bella_**


End file.
